One Death is a Tragedy
by Psycho Rikka
Summary: What happens after the need for you're fellow Tamers dispears? What happens when you grow apart and the need to be brought back together arives?
1. Prolouge

First fic with orginal characters. These characters go way back to when I was a young little lass watching Digimon_  
_

Digimon (c) Bandai

Firemon And Ashton (c) Amanda Arab

Jacob, Swordmon, and Blademon (c) Lindsay Herden (He's a guy people get over his name)

_

* * *

_

_Three years ago we were just ordinary kids. Its amazing how much things can change. Back then we were all so carefree. Well…most of us. I'm still the same as always. Sometimes I wonder why but deep down I know the answer. I'm afraid of change. _

_Three years ago we first got our Digimon. Three years ago I met Firemon. We trained together, through rain or shine. Back then we knew that our Digimon were not just they're for our amusement. We knew that it was something more. No one bothered to train themselves though, not like Firemon and me. Actually that's a lie. There was one other…Jacob. _

_He and Swordmon we're my equals we couldn't beat them and they couldn't beat us. It was a mutual agreement of each other's strengths. We covered for each other's weaknesses, I didn't like it but I agreed to it. I still don't like to depend on anyone. _

_But things have changed, no one keeps in contact with each other, we've grown more distant then we ever were. We saved the Digital World from corruption but at a terrible price. Our friendship._

_What am I talking about? I don't need them anyways. I've got Firemon, and that's all I need to be strong. _

_The existence of Digimon is now public knowledge. Humanity doesn't like it but you see Digimon everywhere now. Its becoming more common for kids to have them now, but definitely not any easier to keep them. Parents are always thinking they're dangerous monsters and the government won't do anything about it. They're too busy kissing each other's asses._

_I spend most of my time in the Digital world; I can't stand the real world anymore. I left my parents a note saying I was leaving and that they shouldn't expect me back anytime soon. Will they miss me? Probably not; they never cared much for what I was doing. They weren't exactly thrilled with Firemon either. But I don't need they're opinion._

_Swordmon, Jacob's Digimon. He disappeared two months ago. No one knows what happened, the Digital world was definitely getting worse. But I won't leave, I cant. _

_If only I knew…it's about to get a million times worse…_


	2. Chapter 1

Ashton Grimm, a fourteen-year-old girl sat on the steps to the church of Justimon, a great building if she ever saw one. It was so far out in the wilderness that few ever ventured here and with no one to look after it, it just rotted away. Behind the temple a hill rose behind it making it look even more eerie, it probably added to why no one came here. It made her sad to see such a great building go to waste so she always stopped by whenever she could and cleaned it up a bit. It didn't help all that much but there was little more she could do. It was late in the day the sun already setting below the horizon, lighting the sky a deep crimson.

Ashton was a little on the short side, she had ice blue eyes which concealed her every thought and emotion and dark black hair which was dyed blue in the front; it reached to just above her waist. She wore a black shirt with the left side ripped off. Just one more reminder of the battles she had faced. Her dark blue jeans washed and clean but still carrying the marks of battle. Her right hand had a black fingerless glove wile her left arm had bandages that wrapped from the forearm to her hand and a black armband above that. Goggles lay loose around her neck; they were a steel blue in color with traces of black, the lenses cracked and broken. The belt around her waist had two things attached to it; her modify cards and her D-arc. Her Digivice.

The reason she had fought all those battles, was all because of who was sitting next to her on those steps, her digital partner; Firemon. Firemon was Vaccine Fire-dino Digimon. He was about three feet tall and a dark red in color. He had black flames that started at his nose and continued all the way down his back and to the end of his tail. He also had white spikes that started at the middle of his head and continued down his back in line with the black flames. His eyes were a light piercing green. He also had a symbol on his left shoulder; it was a diamond surrounded by a swirl with had spikes coming northeast and southwest from it.

It also explained why she was in this world, the Digiworld, she was a Tamer (which she had to admit _even she_ thought as fun sometimes) was full of danger; one wrong move and you would be dead.

'_Or deleted.' _She thought. _'Like Swordmon.' _She shook her head; there was no point in dwelling on the past. Swordmon was gone simple as that. What she didn't understand was what _had_ deleted him. Jacob had never said. He had left as fast as he came. Understandable to say the least, Swordmon was his Digimon after all.

She looked down at the goggles around her neck. She remembered how she had once worn them with pride, now she looked at them and their cracked lenses all she saw were broken memories. They had done much but now it all lay in waste. They were divided, scattered. Barely keeping in contact with each other, if you could call it contact. It had been a long time since Swordmon's deletion; perhaps too long.

'_What a mess' _

She glanced over at Firemon who was whistling happily looking around at everything that moved. She sighed. It was just like him, not a care in the world. The only thing he seemed to be stiff about was honor. He had this whole honor issue going on, not that she minded. He also had this rather odd obsession with food.

"He he." Firemon said with a grin, one of those ones he seemed to always have on. She had even seen it in the thick of battle.

Firemon who was preoccupied with whatever it was he found so interesting at the time and Ashton who was deep in thought never even noticed Jacob Taylor walk up to them. He coughed to make his presence known.

"Ack!" Firemon shouted in surprise. Ashton merely looked up but even she could not completely control the look of surprise that washed over her face barely noticeable but it was there. Accompanied by Jacob was a Digimon, one who she had never seen the likes of.

'_A new partner?' _She thought. It didn't seem likely the air surrounding the Digimon seemed to be familiar and yet at the same time not. It was difficult to describe.

"Your new partner?" She asked rather indifferently, as if not really caring what the answer was but just asking to make conversation. Something she didn't make a habit of doing.

The new Digimon spoke, "Yeah…" He leaned against a tree in such a manner that would have made you think that Ashton's question irritated him.

Jacob gestured his hand towards the Digimon and said, "DarkBlademon, virus type, Ultimate."

The name of neither his Digimon nor the fact that it was a virus shook her. Swordmon had been a virus, she knew now that not all virus types were evil. But even with that fact something still put her at unease, but her face showed none of this. It never did, and when it did you'd never notice it. She had become a master of keeping things to herself. A talent she had great pride in it kept her alive and others guessing.

Apparently Firemon had the same instincts. Unfortunately Ashton and Firemon were almost completely different in respects to personality and self-control. Firemon acted on his suspicious and fired a ball of fire at the tree DarkBlademon was leaning against. DarkBlademon jumped out of the way.

'_Man Firemon learn to control yourself.' _The fire was extinguished the moment it hit the tree, Firemon dispersing it then, but it was just enough to flare the Digimon's temper.

DarkBlademon turned to Jacob and said, "Should I delete him?" His voice was that of a killer; cool showing no emotion, treating it as if it was just another annoyance that had to be taken care of. The comparison one could make between Ashton and this Digimon set her off. The voice this Digimon used was one she had been known to use.

Jacob fortunately did not take to his Digimon's side. "No!" he said rather hastily.

Unfortunately for matters Firemon also was very cocky. "No one can delete me, I'm undeletable." He said which he followed with a dance of some sorts. It mainly consisted up jumping up and down in a circle in a very childlike manner.

Ashton just shook her head. She knew herself not to get cocky, so did Firemon but he never seemed to care as much as Ashton did about the consequences of it. Ashton constantly had to remind him, "Not with an attitude like that."

DarkBlademon looked over at Jacob with an expression of annoyance. "Please?" He asked in almost a pleading way. "I mean, he _is_ asking for it."

Ashton stiffened up, now she knew she didn't like this Digimon. Deletion was a crime she had committed. Though not of fun or sport, only in defense. Had she had her own way she would never have deleted anyone. It was a crime that made her sick. She didn't like this Digimon's attitude. It went against her morals.

Once again Jacob forcefully yelled, "No!" Though it did seemed weakened from before.

Firemon crouched into a defensive position. "Do you even know who I am?"

DarkBlademon, rather coldly replied, "No." with a wave of his hand that suggestion he didn't really care, even if he was a Digimon god.

At this Firemon emitted a low growl of anger. He didn't care much for this Digimon's attitude and morals either. "You smell like…" He paused a moment to sniff. "Sword; but your no friend. Right?"

DarkBlademon merely laughed and said, "No." Apparently what Firemon had said had caused some amusement to him. Whether it was his lack of a strong vocabulary or just what he said, something amused him.

Firemon, who didn't like how DarkBlademon laughed at him, growled again. This time louder more threatening. The air around them was tense, a fight threatened to break out at any moment and neither tamer wanted it. Ashton was sure she could contain Firemon. He was maybe reckless at some times but he knew better then to disobey Ashton. Ashton never punished him but the look on disappointment that filled those ice blue eyes was more then his sense of honor could bare. What she wasn't sure of was whether Jacob could control his Digimon. The air around him once again left her with her doubts.

But before a fight could breakout Jacob interrupted and said, "New Digimon Firemon."

Firemon stopped growling and relaxed but his face puffed up with a look of unacceptance. "Humph." He pouted. "The Sword was better." Obviously Firemon had not yet let go his friendship ties to Swordmon. How could he of? They had been through Hell and back again more then enough times. They all had. She knew Firemon would be acting the same way had it been any other Digimon they had fought with that had been deleted. He got attached to them, something Ashton never did, the only exception had been Jacob, but no so much as to let him know anything about her.

A sorrowful look passed over Jacob. More then anyone it had to have been the most painful for him. Swordmon, after all, had been his Digimon partner. He looked away over at DarkBlademon, "The other one…Suddenly disappeared…" He sighed a deep inward sigh of sorrow, "Poor Swordmon…"

Ashton knew Firemon knew the immense sorry Jacob was feeling, so she couldn't explain what he did next; He sent a fire blast at Jacob that he just narrowly managed to side step. Ashton was just about to ask Firemon why he did that when DarkBlademon suddenly got offensive.

"Ok now I _am_ deleting the little freak!" He said as he formed a blade out of the darkness.

Firemon crouched low into a defensive position again and growled. Ashton then knew she had to stop this before something bad happened but she had no idea how and right at that moment her anger overpowered her.

"Touch him and die Darkretardmon." She said her voice well over the edge of anger.

Jacob who then realized that Ashton wasn't going to help stop the fighting was now getting frantic; desperate to stop the fighting shouted "Stop it…NOW!"

At this DarkBlademon growled. (Which only increased both Firemon and Ashton's suspicions about him) He growled but the sword dispersed and DarkBlademon shrunk back. Firemon however did not back down and continued growling until Ashton raised her hand to silence him and he stopped.

Jacob looked down at his feet and said, "I hate it when he gets like this."

Ashton, who was fed up with all this bullshit, attacked Jacob "I just hate him. No offense but your Digimon's an ass."

Jacob didn't remove his gaze from the ground like there was something interesting down there that he just couldn't take his eyes away from. "I know…" He said reluctantly. "But he's a lot nicer in other forms. Its just this one goes a little nuts."

Ashton however, wasn't buying his explanation. "Digimon's personalities don't just change. It's still the same Digimon whether it's an in-training, rookie or a Mega. There still the same Digimon."

"Hmm…" was all Jacob managed to mutter. DarkBlademon however De-Digivolved to Blademon as if acting on untold orders that he received secretly from Jacob.

Firemon who seemed to still not be on peaceful terms with Blademon growled at him and his newer lesser Rookie form.

Blademon jumped back surprised, (or so it seemed to Ashton) and said "What?" Tears started to form in his eyes, "Why does he hate me so?" he said, and after started to sob.

With an issued hand towards Blademon Jacob said, "See what I mean?"

Ashton turned her ice eyes to Jacob and fixated them on him with her cool unreadable emotionless stare. "Your Digimon is fucked." She said plainly stating it as fact rather then her opinion. In the sky the sun sunk lower beyond the horizon the night would soon be here.

Jacob nodded slowly and said, "Yeah." Which set off alarm bells in Ashton's head again. Why would he agree with her? She just cleanly and plainly degraded his Digimon and he agrees with me? Something was up. He would have never let her gotten away with saying that in the old days, with Swordmon…

But while he was agreeing with her she added, "Like split personality fucked."

And once again he agreed with her "Exactly." He said. "DarkBlademon isn't even his most asshole form. You should see his mega."

Like a dessert passed up (or a rotting pile a garbage, depending on how you look at it) Ashton said, "No thanks." Clearly indicating that she had to desire to see his Mega form in this or the next ten lifetimes.

Firemon stopped growling at Blademon but continued to glare at him as he back up behind Ashton using her for a shield, or putting her in-between to stop him if he ever lost control of himself and attack. Blademon just looked at Firemon and continued to sob, if not a little louder.

Jacob brought his palm to his face and just shook his head.

Firemon with his undying sense of honor stepped out from behind Ashton and attacked Blademons' "Don't like you. You take The Sword. Have no honor."

This apparently hit a nerve in Blademon, through all his crying. For then he warp Digivolved and Firemon was then staring at a very pissed off looking Mega; DarkWarBlademon.

DarkWarBlademon let out a thunderous roar, "NO HONOR?"

Jacob was then looking_ very_ afraid. "Oh shit." He said almost inaudible.

Firemon (who Ashton already knew was brave beyond belief) Stayed in his Rookie form and continued to stare up at DarkWarBlademon looking, rather unafraid. "Yes no honor, you Digivolved without command from Tamer." This shook some sense into the Virus Mega for he then returned to his Rookie form.

"You're right." He said before breaking out into sobs again. _Very emotionally disturbed. _Ashton commented again in her mind.

Firemon, however, wasn't done. "Bust up and kill after crying, threaten a rookie…" He trailed off hinting that he could go on. This was more the Blademon could take he ran off into the wood crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I need to find a Digimon shrink." Jacob said before hurrying off after his crying rookie.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
